Choosing
by sixtoe22
Summary: This is a challenge. Soo Rory and jess new eachother for a while as kids, she had a crush on him. He comes back to the Hollow and things havent changed including everyone hating him. plz rr!ON HOLD! SRY!
1. Chapter 1

Hi so this is a challenge from rainydaze1313. Starts of when Rory and Jess are kids but the next chapter will probably be when there teens.

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything concerning this story except my cup of coffee (that tastes soo good!) **

Rory looked over at Jess. He'd been here for around a two months, while his mother 'got her act together'.

He was only a little older than her, around a year and a half. He is twelve almost thirteen, where she's only just twelve.

He sat at the counter reading a book while Luke hovered around him trying to run a business.

He was so cute! With his black hair, his coffee brown eyes and his deep concentration.

He sat at the counter reading Hemmingway, well, it was more like pretending to read.

Rory had been watching him for half an hour, she had this really cute little crush on him.

She was a little annoying sometimes. She would always watch when he wasn't looking, but when he went to flirt with her or even have any contact with her at all shed blush sweetly and make a excuse to leave.

So he just let her do what she wanted. Any way she was far to innocent to hang around the new kid with a bad attitude.

Everyone including his mother always got into him when he even looked at Rory impurely.

She was beautiful with her chocolate brown wavy hair, her unbelievably blue eyes and her classically figured face, but wasn't type topped looking at him for a few minutes to talk to her mother and Korean friend, Lane Kim.

"Jess! What are you doing! Keep your eyes on the page!" Luke said a little to loud, earning a few un wanted looks from Rory's table as Rory blushed.

"Whatever! I'm going for a walk!" Jess said picking up his book and walking out of the diner, but before leaving glancing at Rory and winking.

Rory blushed uncontrollingly as Jess smirked at her reaction and walked out the door towards the bridge.

"I hate that kid!" Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to go home and get some homework done," Rory said once she finished her coffee. "OK bye Hun," her mother said giving her daughter a hug.

Rory ran out the door hoping to catch up with Jess. She walked onto the bridge to see Jess sitting on the wood.

"Hey" she said shyly.

He looked up to see the blue eyed girl and said "Well if it isn't Miss Goody Two Shoes!"

"I find that offensive!" she joked walking up to him as he stood up.

"Yeah but you also find it true!" he said closing his book and taking a cigarette out and was about to light it when he saw a look on her face.

"What?" he asked. "You know that's bad for you right, and it can stunt your growth…" she rambled not noticing that he had sighed and walked of towards the woods.

"Hey!" Rory yelled as she ran after him. "What are you doing?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"Why do you always do that?!" he said. "Why do you always have to ruin everything by throwing facts at peoples faces! Why cant you just let loose?" he questioned.

He stopped talking when he noticed a amused smile on her face. "Your reading Hemmingway?" she blurted out.

"So?" he asked dreading her answer. "You're a Hemmingway FAN! You are aren't you!" she said giggling.

"Oh My God! You don't like him?" he said with disbelief. "Are you kidding? He's a psycho!" she laughed.

"Oh Yeah! What are you reading?" he said grabbing the book out her hand.

"You like Ayn Rand? Who doesn't like her?" she yelled. "Ah A sane person! She's a political nut!" he said.

"OH YEAH Ill read your book if you read mine!" she said holding out her book. He snatched her book and threw his at her. They both dropped to the ground and started reading.

After a while Rory remembered Jess words and asked "What's that supposed to mean! 'Let Loose?" He realised what she said and challenged, " Fine climb that tree!"

"No! that's stupid what does that have to do with anything?" she said looking up at the tree they were both leaning on.

"I rest my case," he shrugged. She looked at him for a minute before saying "Fine! I'll do it!" she said getting up and starting to climb it.

"Come on Rory I was just kidding!" Jess said but it was to late the girl was already half way up.

She got up onto a high branch and said "HA! See I told you I could do it!" she said.

He laughed but stopped. He heard a snap and looked up he saw that the branch she was on had broken and saw Rory falling.

Rory woke up in hospital to see her mum sitting next to her bed crying silently.

"What happened?" Rory said looking down at the cast on her arm.

"Oh Rory HEY!" Lorelai said hugging her daughter gently. "You fell down a tree you were unconscious and you broke your arm." Luke said from the other side of the bed.

"OH! You probably want coffee right Ill go get you some Ill be right back"Lorelai said hurrying off.

Once Lorelai left Luke said "Jess came and got me I took you to hospital and called your mom… Jess… I sent him back to live with his mom," he said looking down.

After a moment of silence Rory said "It wasn't completely his fault!"

Luke looked up but stayed silent.

So she really was never going to see Jess again.

Hope you liked it review, shell be a teenager next chapter.

**RR PLZ! Thanx bye!**


	2. AN

AN) sry I will update after I finish my story A New Adventure And Maybe A New Man! Sry but I should pick this story up again of months!!!!

Maddy


End file.
